A conventional belt retractor comprises a frame, a belt spool which is rotatably arranged in the frame, a drive motor which can cooperate with a drive wheel which is coupled with the belt spool, a locking catch and locking teeth into which the locking catch can be guided in order to lock the belt spool.
Such a belt retractor is known from the DE 100 18 972. The locking catch is biased by a spring in the sense of an engagement into the locking teeth. An electromagnet is provided, which in the ON-state holds the locking catch out of engagement with the locking teeth.
The object of the invention consists in improving the known belt retractor to the effect that a lower structural expenditure results.